Will's Trip
by Nelo Akuma
Summary: AU - one shot. Will finally managed to pull enough strings and bribe enough people to get one of her biggest wishes come true: a trip to ........ . well, that will have stay a secret for some time now. no real plot, just some romance. Will/?


good evening Ladies and Gentlemen.

this little story has been collecting dust in the back of my mind until i sat down a few ago and wrote it out.

warnings: yuri (read sexy girl-on-girl action), underage (in most countries i am aware of), clones (ina way.....)

enjoy.

**Ω**

Will was utterly ecstatic! After months of scheming, playing people and purposely getting detention her efforts FINALLY paid off!

'I still can't believe it! I am actually going there! If I get lucky I might see her in action!!'

She snickered in a nearly sinister way and the other students of Sheffield turned after the red head that was normally either happy or quiet. To hear her snicker and smirk in a way that would make the Boogie Man proud was something unheard of.

Even her four friends, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay were at a loss as to what got into their leader.

"Think she got her head knocked a tad bit too hard by Nerissa?" asked Hay in a low voice as the red head walked past them without as much as a glance.

Taranee simply shook her head no, "I can't feel anything wrong with her. I don't think the bitch has her fingers in it."

The other three snapped around at the girl as she pushed up her glasses, gaping at her like fish out of the water.

Taranee simply looked them over, giving them a single raised eyebrow, "What?"

"You..... called Nerissa a bitch," mumbled Cornelia, eyes still wide.

Taranee simply rolled her eyes, throwing her hands into the air, "Oh for heaven's sake, I can curse too you know?!"

**Ω**

Susan was just finishing up dinner when a whirlwind rushed through the apartment, making her hair go from neat to hell-bend in a split second. A dangerous tick appeared over her right eye as she slowly made her way to her daughters room, seeing random pieces of clothing fly through the open door.

Susan stopped in the door way, eyes closed and about to speak when suddenly an article of clothing hit her square in the face. Very slowly she pulled the article from her face and opened her eyes, eying it as the article dangled from her left index finger.

'SINCE WHEN IN THE NINE LAYER'S OF HELL DID MY DAUGHTER OWN A BLACK, SILKEN THONG?!?!?!'

Suddenly the item was pulled away and replaced shortly by her daughter's smiling face, "Sorry mom but I might need that one!"

"WILHELMINA VANDOM!!!"

Very slowly Will turned back to her mother. When the blue haired woman used her full name it normally meant she was way beyond stuck in shit. And when their eyes met Will KNEW that something was not going well.

"Yes mom?"

"Don't you 'yes mom' me! Where the Hell did you get THAT THING?!?!"

Will looked down at the article of question before looking up at her mom with a deadpanned expression, "Mom.... YOU bought me that for that witch costume at the start of last year's term...... Normal panties would have shown and you were VERY much against me going without so you got me those......"

Susan could only blink as slowly memory came back to her........ "........... Okay......... I forgot about that......."

Will simply gave her mom another deadpanned look before turning back. Susan saw that her daughter was packing a big duffel bag with great speed, throwing in seemingly random clothes.

"What is the meaning of this Will?"

Will looked up at her mom, eyes sparkling with utter excitement. "Remember that school trip I told you about way back? The one to Jump City?"

Susan was really hard pressed to remember but then it clicked into place and she couldn't help a small smile to cross her face. 'So this is what this is all about. Since she saw that girl on the news she has been literally obsessed with her.'

"I take it that you got a place in that trip?"

She got no answer besides Will throwing more and more clothes into the duffel bag, the red head moving with speeds normally unknown to her. Susan could only smile slightly and shake her head, wondering just WHY her daughter was so obsessed with that girl.

She looked up and her eyes fell on a life-sized poster of the girl in question. Pale-gray skin; purple hair and eyes; black leotard; blue cloak; red gem on her forehead. 'I guess every girl has their heroes and role models but this girl..... Oh Will, why can't you be just as any other girl and have a singer or actress as a role model? WHY a crime fighting heroine?'

Will rushed past her and into the bathroom and Susan could once again hear hurried packing. She stepped into the doorway, leaning her right shoulder against the frame and this way blocking her daughter.

"When is that trip scheduled?"

"Today at 5 pm we leave. Arrival in Jump tomorrow morning 11 am. Return here one week later."

Will brushed aside her mother, rushing back into her room and throwing her toilet bag onto a steadily growing pile of clothes and other things. She sent a very brief glance at the frog clock on her nightstand only to suddenly stop dead in her tracks.

Susan followed her daughter's eyes and saw that the clock read 4:36 pm. She could see her daughter starting to panic and decided that now was the best time to interfere.

"Will, calm down. Let me help you and you will be on time."

Will was swift to nod before her mother forced her to sit down on her bed. "Stay."

Will watched her mom how she moved with such a precise speed that she could only keep up because by now she was used to track fast things, Nerissa's attacks to name only one thing.

Not even 5 minutes later and Will's bag was finished and Susan ushered her daughter to the car and they set off, Susan for once willing to take a few 'short cuts', knowing that if Will was late for THIS the young woman would be crushed for life.

**Ω**

With even 3 minutes to spare the Vandoms reached the school and Will bolted out of the car and towards Mr. Collins, telling the man that she was in time. Susan took her time, fetching Will's bag and handing it over to Mr. Collins who stuffed it away in the large buss.

"Can I have a few words with my daughter before you need to set out," asked Susan, batting her eyes at Collins and the man couldn't help the blood rise to his cheeks as he nodded.

Susan pulled Will a few steps away and the placed her hands on her daughter's shoulder, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "Will..... I think it's time for you to get something...."

To say that Will was worried would NOT do her feelings justice. If her mom got that 'all serious' attitude going things were important. She watched how her mom slowly took out her wallet and handed Will something.

Will took the object slowly, her eyes widening as she saw the small plastic card with HER name on it. Slowly her eyes went from the card up to her mom's face. "Mom......"

Susan simply smiled at her daughter. "You've been shouldering and managing a lot in the last one and a half years so I think you are ready. The card belongs to an account worth 5000$; I trust you to be responsible with it."

Suddenly Susan was tackled by her daughter, barely able to keep her balance as Will hugged the dear life out of her. "Thank you Mom." And then Will was off and rushing for the buss, a small skip in her steps as she dashed up the few stairs.

'Oh Will..... how fast they grow up.....' Susan watched how her daughter took a seat in the back row of the bus, waving shortly at her before the buss set into motion. The woman couldn't help the small tear rolling down her left cheek but the smile on her lips was radiant.

**Ω**

Will had just plopped down in her seat, the bus only half filled with students, when a blond head with glasses popped into her vision. "HEY WILL!"

"GOOD GRACIOUS MARTIN! Get a sense of timing for heaven's sake!" Will pressed her left hand on her beating heart, trying to calm down.

The blond in the seat before her was grinning like mad, his eyes scanning the crowd, "If you are here where is my sweet-thing?"

Will groaned inwardly, unable to get how a person could be so obsessed with another. "She's not here."

Martin turned around, looking confused, "But you girls do EVERYTHING together."

"Martin, I am on this trip alone, as in NO Irma." Will kicked off her shoes and flopped into a lying position into the corner, crossing her arms behind her head and letting out a sigh.

Martin's mood was obviously crushed now as he disappeared from view, leaving Will alone and to her thoughts.

'Never thought this would happen. I AM ACTUALLY GOING!!! Okay Will: Calm. Down. Breath. Relax. No need to get all hyped just yet. It's not guaranteed that you even will see her in person. You TALKING to her is even less likely.'

Will sighed, her mind drifting back to how she heard of the gray skinned heroine the first time and how things went from there.

**Flashback**

It was just after Will and Susan had moved to Heatherfield when Will was lazily zapping through the TV that she came to a sudden stop on a news channel of all things. She barely heard anything the reporter said, her eyes solely focused on what was on the screen.

She saw five teens in REALLY weird outfits, and having just discovered her OWN Guardian outfit that meant something. Those five, three boys and two girls, were battling something looking like a giant, purple blob.

Will was totally engrossed by a certain member of this group: the gray skinned girl using some kind of black magic. Will had always considered her sexual orientation as utterly straight, her crush on Matt being her proof but now..... seeing this gray skinned beauty.....

Will was questioning if she was as straight as she thought she was. She could feel the blood rise to her cheeks at some of the close ups on the girl in question and Will could not deny that something about this gray skinned beauty set her body into activity.

From that day forth Will made it her own personal quest to 1) find EVERYTHING on this girl and 2) meet her at least once in person.

**Fine Flashback**

Will opened her eyes as the bus hit a dent in the road, causing her to hit her head slightly on the glass window. Mumbling something about 'rubbish roads' Will sat up, stretching her arms over her head and yawning slightly.

She checked her watch and noticed that it was just past 1 am and the whole bus was nearly silent.... only Martin was snoring away.....

Will rolled her eyes at the boy; he was sweet in his own way and a loyal friend to Irma but he needed to get a clue. The water Guardian had her sight set on someone way different, even if the brunette herself wasn't realizing it yet.

Will reached under her seat and pulled out her back pack, pulling a drawing book from it and flipping through the pages. The whole book was dedicated to the mysterious person Will hoped to meet. Will had taken some basic lessons from Hay and now was not all that shabby.... as long as she stuck with pencils and pens. Add color to it and she would ruin the most perfect outlines.

Will sighed as she flipped through the pages, her eyes going dreamy and her mind pictured herself next to the drawn person..... preferably in intimate positions.

She shook her head to clear away those thoughts and pulled out a pencil, trying to kill some time with doing a new drawing.

She decided that while everyone was asleep she could risk doing something more.... adventurous. She started from the bottom, first drawing feet and worked herself upwards. But this time the drawing was a nude one.

Will deliberately left the face away, letting the drawing cross her arms over her chest. Her legs slightly crossed. Deciding to add a few things and try new stuff Will set out to draw some black feathery wings on the female's back.

Will was just finishing up some shadows when someone blocked the light from her and she looked up. She was faced with Collins, the man frowning down on her. "You should sleep."

Will simply shrugged her shoulders at him, "Can't. Would you please step out of the light?"

Collins' frown deepened and he snatched the book from Will, looking at what she was doing. Instantly a small blush appeared on the man's face and Will could only roll her eyes at him. 'What, he's still a virgin or what? Can't even keep his cool with a few drawings.'

Slowly Collins handed to book back, turning around and leaving without a word. Will sat up, curious on what the man was doing and saw him enter the toilet. Will couldn't help the groan and slight disgust within her. 'Men.'

She turned back to her recent drawing and decided that she should do something about the missing head. Throwing ideas around in her mind she finally decided to play around some more with shadows.

She raised the wings slightly, causing them to cast shadows over the front of the female. Through this the head would be utterly in shadows and she only did two glowing white eyes in the shadows. Looking the drawing over once more Will was pretty happy with how it turned out, catching part of the mystery that the female was to her.

She stuffed away her items and stretched, yawning wide before checking her watch. 'Wow, 3:46. guess I SHOULD get some sleep at least.' She sprawled out in the back row, using her arms as a pillow as she closed her eyes, excited about what would happen in a few hours.

**Ω**

Will was awoken by a warm pulse on her chest. Slowly she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, looking at her watch with a barely open right eye. '11:16 am.....' Suddenly the pulse returned and this time with a soft pink glow coming from under Will's shirt.

Alarms went off in her mind as Will swiftly covered the cause of the glow with both hands, looking around frantically. 'What is going on here?' Slowly Will moved her hands away and pulled out the Heart, the magical item glowing softly. "What do you want to tell me," whispered Will lowly when suddenly the bus was rocket by tremors.

Students were falling out of their seat, shouts and screams mixing in an all too familiar chaos of fright. 'Oh please no.....,' thought Will as she got up from the floor and looked out the windows.

People were running down the street in what Will recognized in terror and she looked ahead and through the front window of the buss and her heart stopped for a second. She saw a giant, blue glowing.... THING ahead. Sparks of lightning were arching off the thing as it tore into the cars ahead of the bus, slowly making its way closer.

Slowly Will's mind caught up and she muttered the name of the being ahead loud enough for a few people around her to hear. "Overload." Will looked around and saw that EVERYONE besides her was in a state of shock. Her Guardian training suddenly broke through and she started to shout commands.

"GET UP AND GET OUT OF THE BUS! Only get your back packs and get the hell out of the bus!!"

Life came back to the students and teachers as everyone hurried off to get their back packs and then squeeze out of the buss doors. Will was rushing back to her seat, snatching up her back pack and rushing out the back door of the bus just in time before a car crashed into the front of the buss.

Will stumbled and fell to the ground looking over her shoulder and her heart skipped a beat. Overload was standing right before them, another car raised high over his head. Will sent a look at her group and saw most of them running from the scene so she dared to act.

Calling forth her power she raised her hands at the creature, blueish sparks arching from her hands and connecting with the electrical being. Slowly the energy traveled over the arcs and into Will, her body absorbing as much as it could.

Overload slowly shrunk down a few feet before it turned and hurled the car at Will. The red head had not many choices as she threw herself to the ground, the car wreck just barely passing over her head and crashing into the house wall behind her.

The impact shook the ground and kept Will from getting back on her feet for a few moments but that was enough. Overload had raised the bus over his head and was about to slam it down on the defenseless Guardian when. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Black energy wrapped around the bus and stopped it just inches from Will. She looked up slightly and saw someone floating in the air, eyes and hands glowing in an airy black. Will's heart nearly skipped several beats as she took in the figure of her rescuer and her mouth went utterly dry.

"Move girl." the monotone voice of her rescuer was enough to snap Will back into reality and she saw how the bus was hurled aside by the black energy. Will swiftly jumped to her feet and rushed behind the landing female.

Raven was glaring from under her hood at the electrical villain before her. At the moment she was the only Titan in Jump, the others having rushed off to Steel City as Titans East had requested backup. Robin had deemed Raven more than enough to handle your everyday villain and Raven was pretty thankful. That would keep her out of Speedy's reach, the archer having started to pull moves on her and even giving him a one way ticket over the Steel City 'skyline' did nothing to stop him.

Raven's focus was snapped back into present as a car came flying at her with high speed but the sorceress simply raised her right hand,summoning her magic in a shield that effortlessly blocked the car. Since she had faced and beaten her father her powers were much calmer and easier to keep tabs on.

From the corner of her right eye Raven watched the strange red head retreat into an alley. Something inside her told Raven that this girl was all but ordinary but right now she had to focus on the threat before her.

Once more Raven was pulled from her thoughts as she saw a HUGE streak of lightning head for her at speeds she never expected of Overload. Raven braced herself for the impact of the electrical charge when the streak seemed to change course. It was just barely at first but the it did a wide arc.

Raven's eyes followed the streak before they opened wide in shock. The red head from before was standing in the middle of the street, her arms stretched ahead and pointing at the streak. Raven could see small pearls of sweat forming on the girl's forehead as she threw her arms up and the streak of lightning followed the movement!

Raven was not only slightly shocked as she saw a normal girl seemingly control lightning. Suddenly something flew past her floating form and Raven barely saw the car before it crashed just an inch left if the girl. "You will pay for that," muttered Raven as she reached out with her magic, pulling water pipes from below the street and flooding the whole area.

As soon as Overloads body had contact with the water he withered away until only the center chip was left of him. Slowly Raven relaxed, feeling that the threat was gone. She looked around for the red head, wanting to get some answers but she was gone. The only thing Raven could find was an art book where she had last seen the girl.

As Raven moved to pick it up and her fingers brushed over the texture her mind was suddenly filled with flashes, memories as it seemed. She saw the red head sit before this very book, the pencil in her hand dancing over the page at swift speed. From the back there was a barely audible call of the name "Will" and the red head responded but just then the memory stopped.

Raven was thrown back into reality, staring down at the book before picking it up and then heading back to the Tower. Something inside her told her she would need to do some investigations later on.

**Ω**

Raven had just reached the living room when she put the book down on the kitchen isle and swiftly went to fix some tea. While she waited for the water to heat up Raven was staring at the book, wondering just what was inside. It gave her some seriously weird vibes.

Not much later and Raven was sipping a cup of tea as she slowly opened the book on the first page. Over minutes Raven slowly turned one page after the other, her mind slowly trying to analyze everything she saw.

It had taken her no long time to realize that it was supposed to be her in those drawings. Her style was just too unique to have someone else wear it. Some of those drawings had dates in a corner, dating back a good year, others had small notes here and there.

Raven had nearly choked on her tea as she came to a drawing that had her in a fighting pose she assumed but what shocked here were the small hearts drawn all over the page. 'What is the meaning of this? Does this girl..... like me or something? This goes beyond hero worship.....'

Raven kept turning pages and nearly had reached the end of the book when her eyes fell on the most recent drawing as it seemed. She was shocked to find a nearly nude drawing of herself, a well done one to boot.

Raven's eyes and mind involuntarily compared the drawing to reality and to her shock.... proportions were done very well..... She looked down her body and had to admit that her outfit left little to the imagination.

But then something caught Raven's eye. Just besides of her head in the drawing was something.... it was nothing drawn but she soon found out what it was: a pair of lips. Raven was no prude, not by a long shot but realization still hit her pretty bad. 'This girl.... she does hold feelings for the Heroine Raven.....'

Something in her chest moved, turned and twisted around. Raven knew what it was: her emotions slowly coming to life. Not in the mood right now Raven stomped them down before gliding over to the Titans Tower computer and started to type away. 'I need to find this girl....'

**Ω**

At the other side of the city Will was in her room for the stay, the group of students and teachers having calmed down and simply brushed it off as something usual in Jump City. But Will could care less right now.

For the last past hour she had been tearing up the room in search for her sketch book. She had unloaded her back pack and searched through it countless times, she had turned everything upside down in the room in hope of simply having dropped it as she entered. But.... the book was un-findable.

Will slumped down on the bed, her head held low and sadness gripping her soul. 'It just can't be.... after over a year of work..... why now......' A tear rolled down her cheek but she swiftly brushed it away, unwilling to accept it just yet. 'One more time.'

Will was about to stand up and once more tear the room apart when there was a knock on her door. "Just a moment," shouted Will as she quickly checked herself in the mirror, smoothening down a few strands of hair before rushing for the door and flinging it wide open. She has expected Collins or some other teacher to call her to a meeting or something but..... she couldn't have been further from it....

In the hotel corridor stood no one else but.... Raven..... Hood pulled up and cloak closed tightly the sorceress looked very much like she didn't want to be recognized. Brown eyes met purple for a split second and Will could not help the slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"May I come inside?" Will's heart nearly jumped through her chest as Raven spoke to her in a low voice that was not far from her usual bored voice but she felt a sleight hint of urgency in it. Will, not trusting her voice at all simply stepped aside and invited the sorceress inside.

Will could only watch as the sorceress seemed to float inside and let her gaze swiftly travel the room. Will closed the door softly, her eyes unable to leave Raven as the gray skinned beauty landed on the floor and brushed her hood back. Will's breath caught in her throat as she saw the longer than normal hair cut, the purple strands going just past Raven's neck line.

Raven turned to look at her 'hostess' and caught her staring at her. Raven had actually expected this, seeing as the sketch book help only her short hair cut and not the slightly longer one she had adopted after things with the Brotherhood of Evil had calmed down. "I think you lost this," said Raven in a slightly softer than normal voice, the folds of her cloak parting and holding out the sketch book to Will.

Raven saw how the eyes of the girl lit up instantly, getting her confirmation that it was precious to her on an emotional level. Faster than raven had expected the girl was right in front of her and reached for the book, their fingers brushing for the shortest of moments but it was enough to send a spark through both of them.

Raven observed how the girl she now knew as Will hugged the book to her chest, a smile on her face before suddenly apprehension oozed from her. "Did you...... read it......?"

The girl's voice was soft, resonating in a nice way within Raven and she couldn't help but feel how the girl climbed on her 'cuteness-meter' a few notches. "Maybe."

Raven's response caused Will to look up at her with a shocked face, the slightly teasing sound not lost to the red head at all. This contradicted with everything she had found out about Raven.

Raven watched with hidden satisfaction how Will reacted shocked staring at her with wide eyes. Raven opened her mouth but was stopped as a sudden vibration went through her. She saw sudden shock and panic appear on Will's face and the girl clasped her left hand over something that rested under her red top.

Will turned away from Raven, cursing the Heart in her mind. 'WHY NOW? Why now of all times do you have to glow you damn thing?!' Will released her hold just barely only to have the Heart suddenly float upwards and out of her top, floating before her face coated in a black cover of magic.

Very slowly Will turned her head to face Raven, being utterly surprised to see a hint of recognition on the sorceress' face. "I see..... so THAT is how you did that trick with Overload....."

Will gulped, trying to wet her utterly dry throat. Raven looked her square into the face, no hint of surprise evident in her purple eyes. "You must be the Leader of the new Generation......"

This was enough to make Will slump down on the floor in utter shock, staring up at her idol and secret crush with wide eyes. "You.... you ...... you......" Will was unable to for the sentence even in her mind. The next thing scared her more than anything did before: Raven SMILED!!!!

Raven couldn't help herself, this girl was just too cute in her own, naive way. "Oh come on, you did research on me yet you never found that out? I guess you never bothered to look at the magical side of things."

Will could only stare blankly at Raven, her mind basically ground to a halt. Raven saw and felt how utterly shocked Will was so she went about to explain a few things.

"A couple of months back I was unintentionally sucked into a magical void that transported me to a world you know as Meridian. There I met a couple, the woman named Weira and man named Zaden. Weira was pregnant with a child back then. I spent a couple of weeks there, learning things and magic as well as exchanging a couple of spells with Weira."

"Then, shortly before the child should have been born I was suddenly transported back to Earth and into my room. I never forgot my time I spent there but I never was able to return. Makes me wonder what happened to Weira and Zaden...... and Phobos."

Will's brain came back to life as she heard THAT name. "WAIT?!?! YOU KNOW PHOBOS?!?!"

Raven gave her a single raised eyebrow. "Sure I do. He was but a snotty little brat when I met him but he was talented in the arts of magic. Not as much as his mom but he was good. The only thing weird seemed to be that his magic drained him faster than others. I was never able to figure it out for him when I stayed there......"

Will's mind was a jumbled mess right now. Raven, her idol had know Phobos, one of her enemies as a child?

Raven was looking down at the shell shocked Will and she couldn't help but reach out. Her spirit slightly brushed Will's and Raven swiftly 'downloaded' the info she needed. A frown set on her face as she sorted through the info. "Well..... that explains a lot actually........"

But along with the info on Meridian Raven got something more: some of Will's emotions and memories. Raven needed a few moments to sort through all that but soon enough she came to a strangely pleasing realization.

Slowly she took Will by the shoulders and made her stand up. "So.... for how long has this been on your mind," asked Raven with a small smile playing on her lips. Now was the first time that she noticed that she was a good feet taller than Will as she looked down on the blushing red head. "Wh... what.... are you talking........ about?"

With a dangerous smirk Raven took the sketch book from Will's hands and flipped through the pages until she came to the last, nude drawing. "This. How long have you been thinking about this?" Will blushed in a shade beyond red.

Raven felt how several things radiated off Will and she didn't even need to try to pick them all up. With a single thought the book closed and floated in a black orb to the table. Raven in turn was slowly walking closer to Will until there was but half a hand between them. Raven could feel Will's hot breath on her skin and a vibration started in her chest, signaling that an emotion was starting to get lively in her. But Raven saw no need to stomp them down this time.

Will's mind was clouded with a strange scent, something that smelled like lilac and lavender. Will felt her senses drown in the smell and just barely she felt soft finger brush over her left cheek, traveling down to her neck before pulling her forwards. A second later and she felt something soft against her lips, small tremors moving through her body and her eyelids dropped fully. A soft moan vibrated in the back of her mind before it broke from between her lips.

Will felt as if her body was pulled forward, pressed against something taller, soft and warm. Will now couldn't help but moan slightly and only a split second later she felt something warm, wet and slippery pass her lips and enter her own mouth.

Her eyes snapped open instantly and what she saw drew yet another moan from her throat. Pressing their bodies together was Raven, her right hand resting on Will's neck while her left arm pulled them closer together. Raven was enjoying the last of Will, her mind slowly burning it into her memory eternally. 'Mmmmhhhh.... Strawberries.....'

Will's mind was circling the ceiling at the moment, totally detached from her body. Very slowly her body reacted, her ams slowly moving over the taller female's shoulders and locking behind her neck. Will let her eyelids drop somewhat but not before seeing Raven do the same.

But before both could truly enjoy the current happening there was a knock on the door. Will nearly jumped to the ceiling at the sound and her face was obviously flushed. Raven had to suppress a snarl from passing her lips as yet another knock came from the door. Without thinking she stormed over and ripped the door open, shadow tendrils moving from the depths of her cloak and eyes burning red. "What?!"

Before her, just about to knock once more was Collins, his face taking an interesting pale shade as he saw the obviously unhappy Raven glare at him. The man may have been a fool but he was clever enough to recognize this person as a local heroine. He opened his moth, left hand raised before quickly thinking over what he was about to say.

"Uhm....... I was never here........" and with that he raced down the corridor like a bat straight out of Hell, the burning gaze of Raven following him till he rounded the corner. A dark smirk tugged at Raven's lips as she bared sharper than human teeth before moving back into the room, the door slamming close. A second and a black portal later the "Do Not Disturb" sign dangled from the door handle.

On the inside Raven turned back to her prey, smiling darkly at the flushed red head sitting on the bed before one of the shadow tendrils unclasped her cloak and hung somewhere to be forgotten for now. Slowly Raven stalked towards Will, her hips with the most sexy sway any female could produce.

Will was as if hypnotized by the sway, her inner self soon holding up a HUGE mental sign reading "JACKPOT". Suddenly Will felt how her top was lifted over her head, and her shorts were nearly ripped off her body, leaving her in only a simple red bra and matching panties. She looked up and saw a hungry gaze in Raven's face, two black tendrils holding Will's former clothing.

Raven licked her lips slightly, taking in the sight before her. 'A few more years and she will be a real stunner. But even now she is nothing to sneeze at..... This hint of schoolgirl innocence.....'

Before Will could react and ask what was happening Raven was suddenly above her on her hands and knees; the older woman towering above the red head with a smirk so sexy and so dark it sent shivers down Will's spine. Slowly she saw Raven lean in, closer and closer until.....

Raven let her tongue sneak out, lapping at the red head's neck with a single long stroke. Raven couldn't help herself as she latched her lips to the very same spot, suckling and kissing like the world would end any second now.

Will couldn't help the moan that passed her lips as her idol latched onto her skin with hungry lips. Her hands fisted into the material of the bed and her head fell backwards, exposing her neck further to her.... partner.

Raven took the invitation, black magic leaking from her body in thick tendrils. Two of those made swift work of Will's remaining clothing, ripping them straight of her body and leaving her in the nude. Raven looked down on those lovely developing mounds of soft flesh, her mouth watering. 'Must taste them....'

With speed surpassing Kid Flash her lips closed around a single rosy nipple, biting down softly on it and causing a small shout of pleasure from the girl below her. But then there was something that actually made Raven snarl darkly: knocks on the door.

Before either of the two could react Raven's shadows did. The tendrils lined up and formed a ShadowRaven, including cloak and burning red eyes. Without missing a beat ShadowRaven floated to the door and a tendril ripped it off the hinges.

Before the shadow incarnation stood no one else but Robin, about to knock once more on the door, the rest of the team behind him, all four staring wide eyed at the shadow creature before them. **"We shall return later. Leave."** "Rave-" "**LEAVE!" **

Black tendrils grabbed onto Robin and the other titans and flung them down the corridor and into the waiting elevator, a single thin tendril pressing the "Ground Floor" button.

Seconds later the ShadowRaven placed the door back in its place, melting the hinges together while from the outside black, jagged letters burned into to door: "KEEP OUT!"

Raven was still happily suckling and biting away at Will's nipples and causing the red head to mewl and turn under her. ShadowRaven gave a dark smirk as she crawled onto the bed, the shadow cloak melting into her body. Her part-human counterpart felt the intentions of the shadow creature and made space.

Will was in a world of utter pleasure, reality surpassing anything her mind had shown her in the past. Suddenly she felt something very cold brush over her legs and thighs, pushing them apart softly but with force. Will's body was simply going on autopilot as she spread her legs as far as they could go.

ShadowRaven was very pleased with how responsive her pet was, trailing ice cold kisses over her thighs and drawing closer to the final destination.

Raven was busy suckling, biting and licking Will's boobs, kneading the one she was not giving oral service to with a free hand. By now Will's hand had fisted into her hair, preventing the sorceress to move away from the fleshly mounds.

A soundly scream of pleasure ripped from Will throat as ShadowRaven reached her destination and let her cold tongue slide over the pinkish folds of her pet, one of her hands bushing through the neatly kept triangle of red hair just above. A small jewel revealed itself and ShadowRaven smirked before her ice cold lips latched onto it like a leech.

Will let out a howl of pleasure and her hips bucked upwards with force, driving her pussy deeper into those ice cold lips. Together with those heated lips teasing her boobs Will was close to cuming hard and fast.

Raven felt how close the writhing girl below her was and she smiled sending the smallest burst of her magic through her teeth before she bit down hard on the nipple, twisting its twin sharply.

Will's word exploded in a shower of colors as a scream moved from the depths of her lung out of her mouth, loud and clear as the day while her back arched off the bed. She felt her pussy clamp down hard on the ice cold tongue teasing her folds, letting small waves of bitter sweet liquid flow into the shadow creature's mouth.

Will's whole body was flush with ecstasy, her mind still flashing with colors as she slowly came down from her orgasm induced height. Barely, she was able to lift her head, watching how Raven peeled the ski tight leotard from her body, revealing luscious gray skin without any tan lines. Will's eyes grew wide as she saw how Raven's tits bounced into view, so round.... so perfect..... the dark gray nipples glistening with a think layer of sweat.

Finally ShadowRaven showed her being to Will, the white eyes of the shadow being burning but calming Will limitlessly. The shadow's own clothes simply melted into her body, the black silhouette of a second Raven hovering over Will as the original pulled her leotard off fully, revealing bald skin without a trace of hair.

Will saw a trail of glistering juices flow down Raven's thighs and her mouth watered. She was about to sit up when ShadowRaven pushed her back down. **"Obey us....."** The dark, husky and echoing voice was soothing Will's mind and caused her to do just that, resting her back back on the bed.

Will threw her head backwards with a feral howl as she felt something soft, warm and wet grind into her pussy, slowly at first and then faster and faster. If she could have opened her eyes just a bit to look down she would have seen Raven grinding her own pussy against Will's, their clits rubbing against each other with each thrust.

Will was soon matching the pace with her own hips, thrusting up against Raven in a desperate need for release. Suddenly Will's breath was stolen as something settled onto her face and her eyes flew open. She was faced with the dripping black folds of her inhuman lover. **"Do me." **

And not a second later Will's arms wrapped around the darkness' thighs, pulling her down and burying her lips deep in the wet, cold folds above her. Shyly her tongue snaked out, tasting those bitter folds of her shadow lover for the first time. Will knew under normal circumstances she would pull back and try to get rid of the taste in her mouth but pleasure and lust were the only thing ruling her mind so she plugged straight in. She swirled her tongue inside the shadow's pussy, searching out nerves of pleasure and causing the shadow above her to howl loudly.

Raven herself was sweating strongly as she kept grinding her pussy against Will's. She had her right hand behind her and kept herself balanced while her left hand roughly rubbed her tits, tweaking the nipples. Suddenly she felt someone grab her hair and pull her forwards, ice cold lips devouring her own.

The threesome was together moaning, groaning and shouting up a storm, telling the whole hotel just WHAT they were doing. All of their bodies, even ShadowRaven's had worked up a good layer of sweat that was mixing together with each, thrust, lick or kiss.

Finally one of them was unable to take it anymore. ShadowRaven threw her head back, howling her pleasure out as her pussy clenched around Will's tongue, flooding the red head's mouth with her bitter juices. Will was left no option but drink them all down.

The next of the three to give into her sinful pleasure was Raven, throwing her head back and letting out a long and deep growl that resonated in her throat. Her pussy exploded with her juices, drenching herself and Will, some of her cum even flowing into Will's own pussy. Raven was breathing heavy as she slowly came down from the height. She felt how slowly her shadow self was absorbed into her body.

The last to be pushed past her bounds was Will, the red head mewling loudly as she tried to stifle her voice in the pillow on her left while her back arched high from the bed. Her pussy was clenching rhythmically, her one juices flowing freely and mixing with those of Raven. Her whole body was flush, trembling with the ecstasy of orgasm.

Both young women were panting and breathing hard, only slowly coming down from this pleasure induced high. Raven was the first to get her bodily functions back under control and slowly crawled up Will's side, lying down next to the still dazed red head. Raven rested on her left side, her arms moving to pull Will closer to her own hot and sweaty body but surprisingly Will stopped her. "Will....."

But a slender finger on her lips silenced Raven, now faced with those warm brown eyes of Will as she placed her free hand above her left collar bone. Raven only now noticed a small, circle like tattoo there and it started to glow in a soft pink before very slowly the Heart melted out from within Will's body.

Will carefully cradled the Heart in her palms, closing her eyes in concentration for a few moments before the Heart glowed in a very strong pink, filling the room with its light and forcing Raven to close her eyes.

Raven's eyes suddenly snapped open when she felt another warm body just behind her, arms enveloping her and cupping her boobs softly. She threw a look over her shoulder and came face to face with a warmly smiling Will.

Her head snapped back forwards and saw.... Will..... Slowly she realized she had TWO Wills, one on each side of her, both smiling warmly...... 'Now I notice the difference! The one behind me has PINK eyes, not brown ones.'

"What is this," muttered Raven lowly as she closed her eyes, the Will behind her softly kneading her boobs.

The Will in front of her smiled softly, crawling up to the two while the Heart melted back into her body. "It's a little something called Astral Drops. At first they were mindless copies but Mina here developed her own mindset and consciousness."

"At first we did only fight. After I got my own consciousness I didn't want to go back so I did all in my power to prevent it," muttered Mina, softly caressing Raven's boobs with slow strokes. "In the very end we both came to a truce: she would let me out from time to time and I could do as I pleased as long as we both were not in the same place."

"Like right now," moaned Raven, a small smile playing over her lips as Will softly moved her hands over the sorceress' toned stomach. The two red heads couldn't suppress a giggle before Will leaned in, her tongue lazily trailing around Raven's belly button and tasting the soft skin of the sorceress.

Raven couldn't help the small giggle that passed her lips before another moan ripped from her throat, Mina's lips now tasting her neck and shoulders, hands still softly kneading her tits. Raven let her head fall back on Mina's shoulder, eyes half closed and simply taking in the pleasure the two red heads were handing out to her.

Mina was simply enjoying herself with letting her hands and lips roam over Raven's body. The skin of the sorceress just felt like the finest silk under her hands and Mina had no problem with admitting that from right now she was a silk addict. Mina couldn't help herself as she buried her nose in Raven's purple hair, inhaling the slightly herbal scent while she gave Raven's earlobe a good lick.

Will was slowly licking her way from Raven's belly button further south, soon getting a mixed taste of herself and Raven at their most blissful moments.... and Will was hooked instantly. Her lips and tongue traveled further south swiftly, soon reaching Raven's pussy before the red head dove in.

Raven let out a small howl, her hips arching off the bed and into Will's face while she closed her eyes. 'Oh Azar.....' Raven had had a few.... adventures after her father's demise, with both playing teams but she knew that she preferred women over men. But Will.... and Mina.... the two were taking her world and patching it together anew with only some innocent touches.

Mina was having a field day with Raven's neck, shoulders and boobs; kissing, licking, kneading and pinching every inch of skin she could get her fingers, lips, teeth or tongue on. She felt the soft growling in the back of Raven's throat vibrate against her chest and it send warm jolts through her body.

Will had a new quest now. She buried her nose just above Raven's pussy, the tip pressing against the sorceress' clit and making her let out a small scream that was soon followed by a much louder one as Will stuck her tongue as deep into Raven as it would go and by accident found that small area that would have Raven screaming for hours.

Attacking this small area with her tongue Will wrapped her arms around Raven's legs, her left hand swiftly starting to flick and tease the other woman's clit with speed and vigor unseen so far. Will loved the taste of whatever the taste was. She was SO hooked. Her lips and tongue moved swiftly over Raven's pussy, gathering all the wetness she could and drinking it down like thirst-starved man in the desert.

Raven's mind was barely able to comprehend what was happening as her pussy was eaten by what felt like a pro. She would have further thought on this had not Mina suddenly shifted and sealed her lips to Raven's, swallowing an especially loud moan from Raven as Will flicked her clit pretty strongly.

Will felt Raven's hips buck up in frantic movements and that was all the red head needed to know. Deciding to try something dangerous Will started to suck on Raven's clit, feeling the woman start to shiver under her before.... she bit down hard on the bundle of nerves.

Raven's mind was flooded by a mixture of utter pleasure and pain and she screamed into Mina's hot mouth, her hands fisting into the sheets and tearing the fabric apart with easy. Her hips raised high from the bed, pressing her pulsing pussy into Will's wanting and waiting mouth, flooding the red head with her essence.

Will was happily and greedily drinking down the juices her lover offered to her and let them fill her. She felt Raven's thighs clamp down on her head but Will had no intention to go anywhere anytime soon. She was very happy where she was.

Mina was thoroughly enjoying the blissful kiss she shared with Raven. She felt the older woman go lax in her arms and she knew that the sorceress was drained for now. Throwing a look down at her sister Mina saw Will nod, the unspoken message easily transported between the two.

Slowly Will freed herself from within Raven's thighs, crawling up her sweaty body and coming to a stop. Will was looking down at a panting Raven, eyes half closed and lips parted. Small drops of mingled saliva were coating her lips and Will dove down on them, sealing Raven's lips with her own and tasting the utterly unique mixture.

Raven moaned into her mouth as she felt Mina move both of them with strength belying her build. Some shifting later and the three were lying on the bed, Mina and Raven chest to back and while Will and Raven lay front to front.

Limbs were tangled up, unable for anyone to decipher where one person ended and the next started. All three were still breathing hard from their actions, hot breath mingling as Will and Mina snuggled into Raven's hot body.

Raven simply lay there, enjoying the warmth and closeness she shared with the two red heads.

Only one thought was present in four separate minds: 'We have to do that again..... soon.'

**Ω**

aaaaand CUT!

copy, archieve and spread through the world.

i hope you enjoyed this little brainchild of mine. *sighs* seems like i am STILL unable to write simple smut without building some weird "plot".....

anyway, i doubt anyone has done this pairing before. if i am wrong on that please point me to another Raven/Will story. in both cases please let me know what you think.

there is a slight, **VERY SLIGHT** chance that this story will get a second chapter but don't bet on it.

- Nelo Akuma


End file.
